The Boy with the Blazing Hair
by Timothyology
Summary: Harry and Ron find something in each other. My very first fic! *This fic has been discontinued*
1. Interruptions Maybe Later

**Rating: **Rated Mature for same sex "experiences" and language

**Pairing: **Harry and Ron

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of these characters, just the story line. All props to J. K. Rowling!

------------------------

Harry watched him from the moment he got out of bed each morning. He couldn't help it. He was hard to miss with his tall build and flaming red hair. Ron was harry's best friend from the moment he had arrived at Hogwarts 6 years ago. The had just arrived at Hogwarts for their sixth year together. Harry watched him from behind the curtains on his four poster bed. _He looks so peaceful_, Harry thought and smiled a sleepy smile. Harry watched Ron until he slowly drifted back into a hard slumber. When Harry woke up again, Dean, Seamus and Neville had already gone down to breakfast and Ron was looking through his trunk for his school robes. "You think that I'd have found them in here somewhere by now...Mornin' Harry!" Ron smiled as he noticed Harry getting out of bed. Harry smiled and watched a boxer clad Ron look through his trunk.

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed as he pulled on his shirt. Harry looked a little let down. What was he thinking! _It's not my fault me and Ron have grown so close. We're like brothers. Then why am I falling for my brother,_ Harry shook the thoughts from his head and started getting dressed himself. Ron looked over at Harry, who was now in nothing but his boxers. _He's beautiful,_ Ron ginned from ear to ear and pulled on his school robes. He had hardly noticed his growing erection. _Shit! _Ron quickly bent over his trunk and pretended to be searching for something that didn't exist.

When Ron had finally regained his composure he called out to Harry, "Hey- umm- I'll see you at breakfast!" and quickly ran out of the dormitory and into the great hall. _Okay... _Harry finished getting dressed, a depressed look plastered on his face. Harry put on his mask - a smile that could fool even the best Legilimence - and walked down into the common room to meet Hermione.

"Good morning!" Hermione said as she swung her bag over he shoulder and hurried a bit to catch up with Harry, who was now climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Oh - er - morning', Hermione", Harry mumbled, still sporting a forced smile.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione looked worried as they walked into the great hall. _I wish I knew..._ Harry thought and told Hermione that he'd explain later.

They took seats at the far end of their house table and started breakfast. Ron was already digging in, helping himself to what was now thirds of eggs and bacon and muffins. He took no notice of the fact that Harry and Hermione had sat down across from him other than trying to smile in the middle of a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Harry lost his appetite and sat in silence, waiting for the mail to arrive. Harry often wondered whether or not Lupin or Tonks would write to him soon about the situation of Grimmauld Place. It was now under his ownership, since Sirius died. Harry tried not to think about it. He simply stared at Ron, who was now - from the looks of it - finished. Ron didn't say a word to Harry, he just smiled, his cheeks flushed.

Harry stared at Ron for a short time, pretending to be waiting on Hermione to finish, although she'd just got her first helpings of everything. Ron sat straight across from him, still smiling and looking right into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry felt his cheeks blazing furiously. _What do I care if he knows? Maybe..._ Harry started off on possible explanations, but was lost in a daydream of Ron stripping off his school clothes, right down to his boxers. He wished he could snog the red haired boy right there, on the table.

"Harry, are you coming?" Harry had hardly noticed that Ron had gotten up and was getting ready to make his way back to the Common Room. "She's taking way too long, mate."

"Oh - er - yeah, Ron", Harry hurried to grab his bag, which - now that he thought about it - he had no reason for at the moment.

_Damn bag, I forgot...free period after breakfast. I wonder..._ Harry kept his urges to himself as he watched Ron out of the corner of his eyes. He would love to snog him right then and there... _No, what am I thinking? Although...Ron is pretty cute..._ Harry couldn't manage to shake the thoughts from his head this time. He had been thinking them all morning. And for that matter, for the past couple of years. Harry knew there was no point in trying to hide it anymore... _I guess it's not that bad. But what would Ron think_ Harry had hardly noticed that they were already in the Common Room, alone for the most part.

"H - Harry, l - l - let's go up to our dorm." Ron said shakily. Harry followed Ron into their dorm room. Ron stopped so suddenly in front of his own bed that Harry bumped into him, knocking them both onto the bed. Harry froze up, and before he had time to react Ron had started pelting him in the head with pillows. Harry made a dive for Seamus' bed as it was closest, and grabbed two pillows in either hand, ready for war. "Let's go!" Ron laughed, his red hair hypnotizing Harry as he ran at him. Ron hit Harry in the stomach with a pillow and Harry retaliated with a couple of blows to Ron's knees and lower legs, causing him to fall right on top of Harry. "It seams I have the advantage!" Ron said and started laughing more than ever. Harry loved when they did this. _He's so..._ Harry started off on naughty ideas in his head.

They were both in hysterics. "R - Ron?" Harry managed in between laughs. Harry really didn't mind this position... Laying on top of Ron, who was on the bottom...as Harry had imagined so many times before. Harry could feel himself getting hard. _Oh no,_ Harry tried not to look too worried. Ron looked up at Harry and grinned wide, making Harry do the same, before opening his mouth to speak. Ron leaned in closer so that he was within 2 inches of Harry's face. The warmth of his breath was comforting and seductive all at the same time. And for a moment there, it looked as if Ron was going to kiss him. Harry was harder than ever now.

"Harry...I -" Ron was cut off by the sudden opening of their dormitory door. Harry quickly scrambled off of Ron at sat next to him, his face beet red. _Damn, I was so close to telling him this time, _Ron cursed himself. He looked over to see who had came in. "Hi, guys!", I happy Dean walked past them both, grabbed his bag and left. "So...what was it you wanted to tell me?" Harry started, but Ron was preoccupied. Ron was looking down at his watch, "Oh, Harry, I promise that I'd meet Hermione before class, I'm sorry", Ron grabbed his stuff and ran from the room. _Damn...well, maybe it's just as well, _Harry's smile was knocked from his face instantly.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction EVER! Hope you guys like my style.**


	2. And his fingers found mine

Harry sat on his bed and looked at his watch as Ron left the room. They still had 10 minutes. _I can stand to be late for him _, Harry got to his feet and grabbed his bag, eager to catch up to Ron.

"Hey", Ron said as he met Hermione near the library. They started walking to the dungeon where their potions class was held in silence. Hermione broke it. "So what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid. I see the way you both look at each other. You two are closer than most boys are. All of the things you do together... Listen, I see it, and I know Harry does too. Don't you ever feel like you want to be closer to him. Do you ever think that you two are becoming- "

"That we're becoming more than friends?" Ron stopped at the door to potions, waiting for the new potions teacher to open it. "Yeah, I wish. Harry and I have always been so close. I'm amazed it took you so long to see it."

"Well, it didn't. I've noticed since year one. I know you love him, and a lot of other people see it too. Why don't you just go ahead and tell him?" Hermione was pushing the subject on Ron- who didn't seem to mind.

" I know I love him as more than a friend, Hermione. But I don't think that that's what he wants. And I don't want to risk our friendship in telling him how I feel about him." Ron's voice was little more than a whisper as the other students started to arrive; one of them being Harry.

When Harry spotted Ron and Hermione he stood next to them in silence.

"Hello!" A squat, fat man suddenly appeared at the door. "I am professor Slughorn!" the man ushered them inside. "If you will find all find a seat!" The class took seats. Ron took a seat at a table in between Harry and Hermione. Ron starred straight forward, his eyes glazed over, thinking of Harry. He let his hands fall to his side under the desk; one brushed against Harry's. Ron blushed, but Harry made no sign of noticing. Toward the middle of the lesson - after Hermione got furious with herself for answering a question wrong - Ron got brave.

_I like him, a lot. There's no denying that. I can't stand his not knowing. _ Ron thought desperately for a way to show his best friend that he wanted to be more than just best friends.

Harry felt the tips of someone else's fingers brush against him. A split-second later, he noticed that Ron had a look of extreme nervousness covering his face. Harry could feel his heart beating faster as he took the hand under the desk in his. The rest of the lesson was spent with Harry and Ron intertwining fingers and feeling dizzy and confused that the other would actually do the same back.

Ron could hardly believe it. _He…He took my hand. Maybe he thought it was Hermione's_, a surge of doubt poured over him_. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough_. The bell rang and the class stood in a hurry, collecting their things.

Ron got to the hall and saw Hermione following him out. "Good luck!" She whispered as she strode down the hallway toward the stairs. Ron guessed that she noticed the exchange going on under the desk and was determined to give her two best friends a little space. _Thank you, Hermione_, Ron thought as he waited by the door for Harry, who was one of the last students out. He had just stopped talking to Seamus when he spotted Ron.

"Oh…er…Ron." Harry seemed just as nervous as Ron, if not more. "Harry", Ron cut in, relieving Harry, "Why don't we go up to the common room. I need to speak to you in private. It's about what I wanted to tell you this morning." Ron was amazed that he was being the brave one. Out of all of his years being the sidekick to the Boy-Who-Lived, he was finally conquering something Harry couldn't.

The walk to the common room was spent in silence. When they arrived, it was full of 6th and 7th years, enjoying their free periods and some studying. "Let's go up to our dorm room. It'll be more private there." Ron was enjoying this new found courage and confidence. Harry still seemed a little timid, though. They climbed the stairs to their dorm and sat on the edge of Ron's bed again. "Well, Harry." Ron took Harry's hand in his; who locked their fingers together. Ron starred into Harry's emerald eyes and smiled. He loved being alone with the raven haired boy.

Harry smiled too, and leaned closer to his fiery haired friend, never taking his eyes off of Ron's. Ron's lips parted and he felt the warmth of Harry's breath on them. A moan escaped Ron as Harry's lips closed around his. Ron's tongue flicked against Harry's teeth, begging for permission to enter the other boy's mouth. He got his wish. Harry and Ron's tongues fought for dominance and Harry finally gave it, letting Ron push him back on the bed and climb on top of him.

Harry moaned as he did this and Ron purred deep in his throat. Harry raised his hands and put them over Ron's neck as the red headed boy abandoned the kiss- Harry whimpered at his loss - and began to nuzzle Harry's smooth neck with his nose. "Harry", Ron began, "I really… well what I mean to say is… I umm-"

"I love you", Harry cut him off in a voice that was barely audible.

"Yeah", Ron said, his face the color of his maroon Quiddich robes.

Harry laughed and ran his hair through Ron's flaming red hair and smiled; completely relaxed. _Oh no, he's laughing at me! _Ron thought nervously and opened his mouth to speak. Before Ron could get a word out Harry's lips caught his. Ron melted under Harry's touch.

Suddenly, Ron broke away and got off of the bed. He checked his watch and turned, horrified to his confused lover. "Harry, we're thirty minutes late for Defense against the Dark Arts with Snape!" Ron exclaimed and grabbed his bag, waiting for Harry to do the same. But Harry didn't move. "Harry! Come on!" Ron shouted. "Who….who cares about detention and Snape, when I've got you all to myself for another hour?", Harry managed, grinning widely to re-assure Ron. "But", Harry continued, "Let's go."

Harry got up and grabbed his bag. "Race you there!" he yelled behind him as he shot out of the room, down the stairs and toward to portrait hole; Ron close at his heels.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Alrighty guys, I hope you like the second chapter of the new fic. I'm really into it, so I'm gonna start a new fic tonight and continue with this one too. The new one is a Weasley twins slashfic. Hope you like it!**


	3. Out of Time Again

**A/N (8/2/07):**** I edited this chapter recently because people felt that Ron and Harry were rushing into it a bit…and I agree…There are only small changes in the next couple of chapters, but I think that it will help to slow their pace…so here: **

**-----------------**

Harry and Ron made sure to stop before they reached the door to their D.A.D.A. classroom and put on straight faces. Harry made an attempt to flatten his hair, but to no avail. They knocked on the door three times and entered. Everyone turned in their seats to stare at them and the world seemed to stop. Well, almost.

Snape didn't bother to stop teaching and they boys quietly- or as quietly as possible while Ron tripped over the leg of a desk - take their seats, making sure to sit away from one another. Hermione gave them both evil - but seemingly amused - glares out of the corner of her eyes, as if to say: i_I know what you did last period_ . Dean and Seamus both smiled at them. Neville simply sat there, for fear of drawing Snape's attention to him. Snape caught his eyes anyway. "Longbottom! What was I just saying?" Snape spat.

"I….I don't know, sir." Neville looked as though he were about to faint.

"Give me another reason, boy, and I'll throw you in detention for the _rest of the term_." Snape looked highly amused at himself.

Harry spent the rest of the lesson fading in and out of Snape's ramblings and teachings-

"…and they had no right to…"

"…and if you turn to page two hundred you will find that…"

"…Miss Granger…"

-and his own thoughts.

_He's really…cuddly_

_I wonder what we're going to do tonight…_

_I hope Hermione is taking good notes, because I'm not paying any… _

After an hour, Snape assigned them all a foot and a half of parchment on 'the advantages of learning how to use non verbal spells'. Everything was going smoothly. Harry and Ron got up at the bell to pack their things away, but were stopped in their tracks by Snape; who seemed to glide over to both of them; feet never touching the ground.

"I want you", Snape started with Harry, "To write me and extra foot of parchment on exactly _why _you were late to this class, and serve detention with me next Sunday at ten o'clock." _I hate you too, _Harry thought as he tried his best to look indifferent. "I heard that, _Potter!_" Snape was skilled at the art of Legilimacy (mind reading). "And Weasley, I want you to do the same. Your detention is next Sunday night. Be here at seven o'clock sharp!"

And with that Snape strode back to his desk and Harry and Ron left the classroom.

"Lunch!" Ron rubbed his stomach dramatically as they made their way toward the great hall. Harry grabbed Ron's hand and took a little detour. "W- Where are we going?" a puzzled Ron asked. Harry didn't answer, but led the way to the abandoned Gryffindor common room.

"Skrewt!" Harry said and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. "Don't worry, Ron, I've got snacks in my trunk. Let's go up to our room." Harry led the way, never letting go of Ron's hand. Ron took the lead and led the way to their dormitory, closing the door behind him. Harry was taking off his school robes and Ron followed suit. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the next thing he knew, he was falling hard and fast onto his bed; Ron clinging to him.

"I've been waiting six years for this", Ron whispered into Harry's neck and then pressed his lips against his dark haired lovers. The kiss was timid at first and Harry's whole body shook under Ron's hands. Soon, though, Harry hands went to the hem of Ron's button down , un tucking it with a speed even Harry was surprised with. Meanwhile, Ron's mouth had left Harry's and was now working on his ears. Gently biting and suckling them, then moving to place butterfly kisses on Harry's jawbone and neck. Harry let out a soft moan as he felt his way up Ron's heavily freckled body, the muscles quivering in his wake. Ron tensed up a little as Harry's cold hands glided over his stomach and chest and down his back and left Harry smiling. Ron re-directed his attention to Harry's mouth once more and kissed him playfully. Ron stopped dead for a moment and found the emerald eyes that had bound and chained his heart from day one. Ron smiled and said, "I…Harry…", before Harry cut him off with another kiss.

"We don't have enough now."

Ron whimpered, but accepted Harry's decision and glanced over at his watch. They had about ten minutes before they had to be in Transfiguration. Harry noticed the depressed look on Ron's face and closed the distance between them for a final kiss.

"What about those snacks!?" Ron called after Harry as he raced to catch up with his retreating friend.


	4. Stupid Book Stupid Map

**A/N (8/2/07):**** Also made a few changes to this chapter. enjoy**

**-----------------**

The next couple of days passes as though it were all a dream for both of the boys. They eyed each other from across the classroom in potions and held hands beneath the desks in other classes. They skipped lunch and snogged in their dormitory. They stayed in the locker room after Quiddich practice and hid under the bleachers. Never quite making it past the point they had reached the day they held hands and ran from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Finally came Saturday, and it sunk in on both of the boys that they had a detention to do with Snape the next day. "It could be worse." Ron started. "We could have endure one of Slughorn's parties!"

But everything wasn't as dreamy as Harry had wished. On the first day of school in potions, Harry had to borrow a Book from professor Slughorn that had writing all over it. The writing, by someone called the "Half Blood Prince" , Harry soon found out was very useful. It showed shortcuts to making almost every concoction in the book. The book even won him a potion that gave it's drinker good luck for an entire 12 hours from Slughorn in their first class. (He hadn't used it yet) It even looked as if the Half Blood Prince was trying to create his own spells.

Hermione was, of course, against Harry using the book in potions to cheat his way through. _Although_, Harry thought, _it isn't technically cheating. All I'm doing is changing one or two of the steps that are there, or doing them in a different order. It's not my fault it's working out so well. _

"He's a genius!"

"HE! Who said it was a he, Ron?"

"Half Blood _Prince,_ Hermione? How many female prince's are there?"

"He's helping Harry cheat! What happens when Harry returns the book once he gets his own?"

This had been going on ever since Harry told Ron and Hermione about the book and the Half Blood Prince after their first day back. Ron and Hermione couldn't be in the same room without going off on each other.

"Returns? Who in their RIGHT MIND would return it?"

Suddenly, both Ron and Hermione looked expectedly at him. "I - er - I'm keeping it, for now. It's been really useful. You know how bad I am at Potions - oh, don't give me that look, Hermione!" But it was too late, Hermione had stormed out of the Common Room, fuming.

"Great. The last thing I need right now is for Hermione to be angry at us with the situation at hand!" Harry, of course, was talking about the fact that Harry had suspected Draco Malfoy of being a death eater. "Harry, we've been over this, there's no proof", Ron tried to reason with Harry. "Fine, fine, I'll leave it alone. But you have to make up with Hermione!" Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. "Oh, alright. The next time I see her, I will." Ron gave in.

Later that night, though, while Harry was laying awake in his four-poster, he too out the Maraurders Map and his wand. "_Lumos_", he whispered and lit the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" the map suddenly coming alive. Harry searched in vain for Draco in the Slytherin Common Room or dormitories. _He's not there! That means he's off planning something! But where? _Harry looked desperately over the map when he heard a noise. He fumbled around, erasing the map and trying to hide it when Ron's head appeared on his side of the curtains.

Harry sighed with relief and didn't bother putting the map away. "Hey, Harry. Thought I'd drop in and see what you were up to." Ron snaked an arm around Harry and pulled him close for a quick kiss. Ron tasted good. "_Nox_," Harry unlit his wand and made room for Ron. "Harry…the map. Please tell me you weren't looking for Malfoy again!" Ron looked sad. "I promise he's not on here! Where could he be going?" Harry said in a desperate whisper. "It doesn't matter, Harry. If he IS planning something, the extra security around the castle will catch him!" Ron said and quickly unraveled his arm from Harry.

Ron got up, but Harry grabbed his arm. "Please, don't go. I promise I'll leave it to Dumbledore from now on. For you." Harry was on the verge of tears. Ron looked away, but sat back down on the bed and closed the curtains. _How can I say no to that face?,_ Ron sighed.

"Promise me, Harry."

"I promise, Ron."

Ron turned beet red and Harry pushed the map under the bed. Ron smiled sheepishly and Harry pulled the red head on top of him, shoving the curtains closed around him. Harry loved it when they did this. Ron sat up briefly and lifted off his pajama top. Harry head a rustling coming from the direction of Seamus' bed. "Wait - what if we get-", "Caught?" Ron finished. Harry had not yet seen Ron naked -well, not since they started going out - and even the thought of Ron's bare skin made him extremely hot. He took time to take in the beautiful boy's bare chest. Freckled from top to bottom. Nicely defined abdominal muscles, and arms that were to _die_ for. Quidditch had been good to his red headed friend.

Ron smiled and pushed up Harry's shirt as well. Harry let Ron have his way with him. _He's definately worth getting caught _, Harry thought as he saw the wicked grin that was making its way across Ron's face. Ron snickered and threw his boyfriends shirt outside of the curtains around his fourposter. Ron bent down and closed his lips over Harry's. Harry couldn't help but get the feeling that Ron was teasing him…._just a bit_. Ron ran his hands over Harry, exploring every exposed inch of his creamy skin.

Ron's kisses weren't really kisses all. The fiery haired boy kept licking at Harry's lips, nibbling and biting and ghosting over Harry's lips; never letting Harry touch his lips. _This isn't fair! _Harry felt a soft moan escape him as Ron bit down on his bottom lip. _Where on EARTH did he learn this? _Harry closed his eyes and brought his hands up to caress Ron's muscular chest and slowly brought them down to the thin fabric that was covering Ron's aching erection. Ron shuddered and Harry loved every second of it. _Now who's teasing who?_ Harry giggled a little and brought one hand to the back of Ron's head, forcing him to Harry's lips.

_Two can play at this game_, Ron ran his long fingers over Harry's manhood and purred in Harry's mouth. Their tongues flicked at each other playfully and Harry felt himself wanting to give in to Ron. He was getting tired of playing the dominant one. Ron reached into Harry's pajama bottoms and closed his fingers around Harry's shaft and looked into emerald eyes. "You're so beautiful." Ron whispered and kissed Harry again. This time Harry let the freckled boy do what he wanted. He felt Ron's tongue overtake his mouth and he moaned long and loud. _The others be damned..._

Ron's hand was working wonders on Harry's cock, the other hand cupping the side of Harry's face. Ron suddenly took his tongue out of Harry's mouth and bit down hard on Harry's lip as if to say '_You're mine.' _Harry whimpered a little, but knew it was no use. Ron returned his attention to Harry's mouth, and felt Harry's erection pulsating beneath his fingers. Harry could feel himself close to completion and he let out a small yelp in Ron's mouth. Ronlet out a hoarse laugh, never breaking the kiss and slowed his hand motions down.

_He's really enjoying putting me through all of this torture, isn't he! _Harry was so close now and Ron knew it. Ron sped up. Harry writhed and bucked up under Ron's touch, but Ron used his other hand to hold Harry's hips in place. Harry felt himself explode. Ron slowed his motions, making sure that he got all that he could out of his lover, and then stopped. He broke the kiss. "I...we...wow..." Harry managed and closed his eyes again. Ron took his hand off of Harry and licked the raven haired boy's essence off of it. "Mmmm.." Harry tasted sweet. Ron licked the rest off of the other boy and then put a blanket over the two of them.

Ron snaked an arm around Harry, spooning him from behind. He lay there, watching his boyfriend until he heard his breathing slow.

"I love you two, Harry." Ron kissed the back of Hary's neck before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Detentions Pt1

**A/N (8/2/07):**** Updated...changed some of the dialogue and umm...here**

**-----------------**

Harry yawned and turned over in bed, only to find that Ron wasn't by his side. _Where'd he go?_ Harry was soon answered when a tall, handsome figure reached a hand through and opened the curtains on his four poster. The tall boy, with brilliant ginger hair that was magnified by the pool of light from the window stood clutching something in his hands. Breakfast. "Morning, love." Ron smiled wide and set the tray down on Harry's lap.

Harry didn't answer. He was still taking in the sights. _Merlin, he's beautiful_. Ron blushed a brilliant red and asked if there was something in his hair. "No. You're perfect." Harry smiled and looked down at his tray. Ron had brought up a big helping of eggs, several pieces of bacon and some toast, all topped off with jelly and a large goblet of pumpkin juice. "Thanks, Won Won." Harry teased in his best baby voice and motioned for his lover to come sit on the edge of his bed. Ron sat.

Harry ate while Ron kept watch on his clock. Ron warned him when they had twenty minutes until he had to meet Snape for his detention and Harry gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice. "You're sweet!" Harry moved the tray to his bedside table and sat next to Ron. Ron and Harry sat there without saying a word for five minutes. They didn't need speech; their eyes said it all.

Harry reached up and weaved his hand through Ron's long, red locks and brought him close for a long kiss. When it was finally broken, Harry hopped up and quickly dressed. He grabbed his wand, shoved it in his pocket and motioned for Ron to follow. Ten minutes left. Ron walked Harry all the way to Snape's office, kissed him goodbye and whished him good luck. Snape appeared at the door just in time to see them separate.

"Well, Potter, Weasley. To what do I owe this great deal of disgust? No need to answer. Inside Potter, I've got work for you to do. Weasley, remember, be back here at seven tonight and DON'T be late!" Snape quickly ushered Harry- who turned to see Ron's best puppy dog eyes before the door slammed- inside.

The red head walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room slowly, wishing that Harry were with him. "I miss him already", he pouted as he reached the Fat Lady's portrait. He stood there, momentarily heart broken. "AHEM!" the portrait sprung to life. "Oh, yeah. Worm guts!" Ron belted out the password and leaped through the portrait hole. He spotted Hermione sitting on a large, overstuffed chair, her eyes glued to a book. She looked up at him and then quickly returned to her reading, which now seemed to be going twice as fast.

Ron remembered what he promised Harry and sighed out loud. "Hermione." he said as he reached the chair. She didn't answer. He flopped onto the couch next to her and twiddled his thumbs. "Listen, Hermione. I know what I said was a little harsh." he looked up to see Hermione peering over the book. "And It definitely wasn't called for." she set her book on her lap; _Advanced Spells, Grade 6._ "So, I'm really sorry." he braced himself for a good scolding at, or a well deserved I-told-you-so. But it never came. Instead, Hermione smiled and closed her book.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to defend him."

"Defend who?" Ron felt a shade of ember creeping up his cheeks.

"Your boyfriend." Hermione smiled and set her book aside.

"So you knew that we got together, huh?" Ron asked, confused. "Of course! I was the one who suggested it!" Hermione sounded pleased with herself. Ron looked around the common room to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. "Oh yeah. And…does…does anyone else know?" he stuttered. "Yes. Dean and Seamus and Neville, naturally."

"And are they...?" Ron gulped and braced himself for impact as he realized that their dorm mates might have overheard them last night.

"Alright with it? Oh yes, why wouldn't they be? They _are_ your friends. And true friends don't abandon you over something so trifling. Besides, they've seen it coming since first year, too. I think they might of had a bet going..."

"A WHAT!?", Ron's ears were burning now.

"It's nothign really, Ron, calm down. It's just that when they confronted me about it this morning, Dean looked to Seamus, who handed him a couple of galleons..." Hermione looked thoughtful. Ron stormed up to the 6th year boys dormitories and Hermione called after him, "TRY to be a little quiter the next time, will you?"

Ron spent the rest of the morning in the Common Room absent-mindedly fiddling with his wizards chess pieces ( he was playing against himself, and the pieces were calling out obscenities at him when he took too long to move ) thinking about what Hermione had said. _They knew all along? Then why did it take me so long to notice? Why didn't Harry say anything earlier? What's wrong with me? _Ron had hardly worked out any of the answers to his own questions when he saw a familiar forehead wit ha familiar scar coming into the Common Room. "Harry!" Ron flung himself at his raven haired lover and landed on top of him on the nicely carpeted floor.

"Ron, let's not give them a show, eh?" Harry looked at the rest of the people crowding the Common Room and grinned wide. "Oh, yeah! Let's go up to our room, then, shall we?" Ron helped Harry to his feet and together, they made their way up the spiraling stairs to their dormitory. When they got inside they spotted Dean and Seamus playing a game of Exploding Snap on Dean's bed. Harry turned, but Ron's hand grabbed hold of his waist. "It's okay. They know." Ron laughed and they sat on Ron's bed.

"So, how was it? Snape make you do anything out of the ordinary?"

Harry knew Ron was referring to a time Harry spent in detention last year with Professor Umbridge. She made Harry write with a quill that made magical cuts into the back of Harry's hand that reflected the lines that she had Harry write. '_I will not lie'_. Harry caressed the back of his now healed hand out of habit.

"Uh, no. He just made me peel cockroaches and cut up Steam Roots for next class' lesson." Harry smiled and looked deeply into Ron's eyes. "Hey", Ron broke their silence, "D'ya think Dean and Seamus…?" Ron whispered and looked at the two out of the corner of his eyes. Harry nodded slowly. "They look cute together." Harry smiled wider. "You're cute." Ron pulled Harry to him and kissed his lightly on the cheek.

Harry noticed Dean and Seamus watching them and blushed. Ron giggled and kissed Harry on the forehead. "You're sweet." Harry said, still a bright scarlet. Dean and Seamus had went back to whatever they were up to and Harry watched them for a minute or so. Ron brought the raven haired boy back to reality. His lips pressed against his lovers and everything that had been troubling him; the detention later that night, the fact that he had waited so long to be with Harry this way; all disappeared. Ron decided to let Harry take over this time and relaxed. Harry's tongue touched every surface and dipped into every crevasse of the inside of his lover's mouth. Ron moaned softly. Harry took a page from Ron's book and bit the freckled boy's lover lip playfully. Ron moaned louder and felt Dean and Seamus' eyes on him. He didn't care. Harry was doing exactly what he should be doing_. Paying attention to me. _

Dean giggled and Seamus led him to a vacant bed. Harry caught this out of the corner of his peering eyes. He knew he was putting on a little show for the two and chuckled, re closing his eyes. Harry broke the kiss and pushed Ron onto his back. _I like this.. _Ron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he felt Harry's hand cup his erection through thin pants. Ron heard a moan that wasn't his own. _Seamus._ Ron's attention went back to Harry, who stopped abruptly. Ron whined involuntarily.

"Shhhhh. Listen, we've been ignoring Hermione since we've been together. She's feeling left out. Let's go hang out with her for right now, You can have me to yourself after your detention, if you've not too worn out." Harry smiled and Ron recovered to his feet and nodded. He didn't trust his voice. They headed downstairs and invited Hermione to come outside with them. She accepted.

On the way out, they spotted a sign that read that the first Hogsmeade weekend was in two Saturdays. "That should be fun!" Ron said, cheerily and smiled wide. Ron was mentally bracing himself for the coming upcoming detention with Snape.


	6. Detentions Pt2

**Authors note:**** Once again, more dialogue and a bit more of the plot in HBP is brought out..**

**---------------------**

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with Hagrid, who was in his cabin, planning lessons for the rest of the term. Harry and the others had dropped Hagrids Care of Magical Creatures class this year, and he had been a little angry at them for it.

" We don't have to explain anything to him. It's not like we were going to take it forever!" Ron argued when Hermione explained that they were just going to say their apologies. "Well, we were his favorite students! How do you think that makes him feel?" Harry had been quick to take Hermione's side. "Besides", he continued, "he's one of my best friends."

Harry and Ron and Hermione walked the rest of the way to the cabin in silence. When they got there, Hagrid was not to excited to see them. But after a while, the three turned his attitude around.

It was getting close to five and Ron wanted a little time with Harry before he went up to detention to raise his spirits. "Well - er - we have to go now, Hagrid. I've got a detention to do and we've got an essay to finish up." Ron smiled sheepishly. He wasn't a good liar. Hagrid gave him a look, but said his goodbyes to them and they made their way to the base of their favorite oak tree by the lake.

The three sat down, Harry in the middle and Ron and Hermione on either side of him. "So, how are you two?" Hermione asked out of the blue. "Oh - er- us, or _us_?" Ron looked confused. "Well, both, I guess" Hermione looked from one to the other. "Good. Detention with Snape wasn't as bad as I thought it would be", Harry smiled. "Yeah. Easy for you to say. Yours is already over!" Ron argued

They spent the rest of the time until Ron's detention talking about Dean and Seamus and the Half Blood Prince.

"SectumSempra?" Hermione looked thoroughly confused. "That's not an incantation I'm familiar with..."

"Well, no, it wouldn't be..." Harry tailed off. "What do you mean?" Hermione ventured. "Well, it's just that this particular curse is...well...it's a curse..." Harry tried in vain. Hermione gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth. "Harry! You're messing with the _dark arts!_ Harry, I told you it wasn't a good idea...this Half Blood Prince is dangerous!"

"No, it's not! It's a cutting curse, that's all. There are other curses that do the same thing. The Half Blood Prince only figured out a new way to do the same old tricks. Without your enemy knowing the incantation that you're casting, how can they block it? Genius really!" Harry sat up straight, wearing a wide grin. Hermione dropped the subject quickly.

Ron looked strangely depressed when it came time for him to make his way to Snape's office. "We'll walk with you!" Harry offered, but Hermione insisted they go alone. "I've got to finish up an essay for Ancient Runes." Hermione made up a quick excuse when she saw them both waiting for her to follow.

"I wonder what's gotten into her.." Ron trailed off.

"She just wants us to have as much time with each other as we can. Next year's our last here together and she's upset that we took so long to be together."

"Why? It wasn't her fault."

"I know. Hermione just thinks that she's been the one holding us back."

Ron looked at his feet guiltily. "Well, she's the one who pushed me to tell you how I felt."

"I know."

"Well, here we are." Ron looked grudgingly up at Snape's office door. "It won't be too bad, love" Harry tried to reassure him. "Well, I'll see you tonight." Ron put his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him close for a quick kiss before knocking and disappearing behind the door. _I hope he gets out soon,_ Harry found himself already missing Ron. Ron met up with Hermione for dinner and they took their usual seats next to Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Collin Creevy.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to give me and Ron so much space all of the time."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Hermione returned to her food.

"We _want _you around, Hermione. Just because we're together now, doesn't mean that Ron and I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Harry took a large bite out of a potato.

"Well, Harry, if I had been there with you two, would you have kissed each other goodbye?

"I - I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I suppose it would be kind of awkward around you, but…Wait, how did you know we did?" Harry looked surprised. "Well, Harry, it's common sense. The two of you love each other more that most peoples parents I know. And now do you see? I would be keeping you two from expressing your feelings for each other." Hermione said. Now they had caught the attention of Dean and Seamus.

"No you wouldn't!" Harry said defensively.

"Well answer me this, then. Why didn't you and Ron hold hands or flirt or kiss each other once while we were sitting under that oak tree earlier today? Don't tell me you didn't want to at times. I'm just the third wheel!" Hermione pushed back her bench and swiftly stalked out of the great hall. When Harry looked around for support, Dean and Seamus seemed to have become suddenly interested in their untouched chicken.

"She is NOT the third wheel!" Ron sighed as Harry finished explaining why Hermione had suddenly been ignoring him again. "I was just getting used to her actually talking to me again, when this happens!" Ron said and flopped down on the edge of his bed. Harry lie down on it behind him and patted his flame haired boyfriend on the back. "I know, I know. We have to show her that we're not afraid to flirt around her. I didn't even think of it like that until she said explained it to me. I thought we were just being considerate of the fact she was there." Harry closed his eyes and felt Ron climb on top of him.

Harry heard the curtains around Ron's four poster close. "Harry. Let's not worry about anything right now. It's back to classes tomorrow and I want some time with you." Ron whispered. Harry smiled, and, keeping his eyes closed, licked his lips in an invitation Ron couldn't refuse.

Ron licked Harry's bottom lip and then moved on to his ear. _He's teasing me! I hate this!_

"**Ron!**" Harry moaned and Ron responded by biting down a little on his ear. Harry moaned louder. Ron stopped to shush him and then lifted off his and Harry's shirts. He stopped for a moment to look at the raven haired boys pale skin, his toned abdominal muscles and his evergreen eyes and smiled. "What?" Harry looked bewildered. Ron answered with a kiss; long and passionate, while Harry felt his way over every inch of his lover's exposed skin.

For a second, Harry wanted to stop everything they were doing and lie there together, holding each other and talking. He knew that when they were done they wouldn't have the energy to do any of that. "R- Ron?" Harry broke their kiss and considered what he'd thought just seconds ago. "Yes, Harry?" the redhead grinned. "Well, I don't know.. never mind, Won Won." they both laughed and went back to what they were doing. _I wonder if Harry is having second thoughts about this…maybe we should stop. _Ron fought back and forth in his mind for the next minute or so.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"If- If you want to stop, it's fine, love."

"No, that's okay. I was just thinking. That after we do this…"

Ron looked guilty for a second. "No, no! It's not that I don't _want_ to, Ron, I do!" Harry was quick to bounce back. "But, I wanted to talk to you and umm.." Harry hesitated. "And?" Ron asked, unsure. "And cuddle." Harry finished quickly. "Oh. Oh, is _that it_? Hawwy, we can stop if you want to. It's no big deal to me. We'll get to it, eventually. I promise." Ron laughed and lie down next to Harry. "Hey! Stop mocking me!" Harry laughed, emerald eyes dancing and smiling just the same.

Harry and Ron lay there for the rest of the night. Harry kept his head buried in Ron's broad chest.

"Harry?" Ron asked when they were almost asleep. Harry jolted awake. "Yes, Ron?"

"Promise me nothing will come between us."

"Nothing except Voldemort." Harry joked and Ron stiffened up at the name.

"Not even him, Harry."

"Not even him, Won Won."


	7. Makeups and Breakdowns

Ron and Harry woke up and dressed early, so as not to be late or miss breakfast before they had to head off to DADA. Hermione caught sight of them nearing the breakfast table and quickly hopped up. Before she could grab her bag, Harry snatched her arm up and Ron took it. "We need to talk." Harry said sternly and sat down next to where she was standing. He let go of her arm and, to Harry's surprise, Hermione sat down between him and Ron. "Fine."

"Hermione. We still want you around." Harry said calmly.

"Yeah, and you are _not_ the third wheel! You're just the one who does our homework when we don't pay attention in class and the one who comes up with solutions to almost every life threatening situation we've ever been in!" Ron blurted out.

"Which is a lot!" Harry added.

"Yeah! And you made both of us realize how we felt about each other. If anything, you're the most friend we have; _not_ the third wheel. And even if you were, three wheelers are fun…." Ron took time to catch his breath and then shoved a bagel into his mouth. "Sher yershe…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron." Hermione giggled. It was the first time in days that that had happened. "I'm sorry about everything. I just wanted the two of you to have as much time with each other as possible. Only one and a half years left, you know." Hermione looked down at her lap, sounding rather upset. Harry saw her chest heave and heard small, whining noises and quickly realized that she was crying. "No, no, don't cry, 'Mione." Harry hugged her close to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. She quickly regained her composure and looked up at her two best friends.

"Let's go to class. W- We only have about f-five minutes left." Hermione stood up and Ron and Harry followed her lead. Harry swung his bag up over his shoulder and felt a hand on his arm. Harry turned to see the red head almost in tears him self. _Oh, Ron_, Harry pulled him close and held him for a moment. Hermione called for the two 'love birds' and they released each other, but not before whispering, "I love you."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked and laughed together all the way to the familiar dungeon that their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was taught and joined the line people waiting to get in. "Did you finish your essay?" Hermione whispered to either side of her. "Yes", they both answered in sync. Just then, Snape burst from the room and ran off in the other direction calling behind him, "Take your seats and read chapter 4 of your books!"

Everyone had a confused look on their face, but nevertheless they herded inside and took seats. Ron saw Dean, Seamus and Neville whispering to each other about what they thought this could all be about. "I know what it is." Harry interrupted Ron's train of thought. Harry took a square of parchment from his bag and held his wand to it. "Harry!" Hermione sounded worried. "He could be back any second!" She urged. "And I'll see him coming." Harry said coolly. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Harry tapped his wand on the parchment that was now quickly becoming the Marauders Map. Harry frantically looked it over.

"I knew it!" Harry's eyes got wide with excitement. "What!" Ron leaned in close. "It's Snape!" Harry pointed to footprints and a nametag that labeled where Snape was in the castle. "He's near the door to the Room of Requirement! And he's with Draco!" Harry smirked. _I've been right all along,_ Harry congratulated himself. "This doesn't mean anything, Harry. Draco has been missing the past couple of days." Hermione said darkly. "Yeah, maybe Snape just went to see where he's been and what he's been up to. This doesn't mean…" Ron was cut off by Harry, who was now outraged.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" he yelled. No one in class bothered to see what was going on. They were all too busy with their own theories. "Not so loud!" Hermione shushed him. "Calm down, love." Ron grabbed Harry's hand under the desk. "Well, I know what's going on! Malfoy _is_ a Death Eater and he's in league with Snape. After all, Snape used to be one of Voldemorts most trusted Death Eaters. Maybe he still is. You know what they say: You can't quit! If he did, Voldemort would've killed him by now!" Harry was shaking with rage. _I am right! _

"Not necessarily…" Hermione was cut off by Harry again. "Shhh.. Mischief managed!" Harry tapped the parchment and folded it into his bag and quickly shoved his wand inside of his robes. "Books!" Ron whispered and the three of them quickly rummaged through their bags and slammed books on their desks and turned to chapter four. Snape slowly entered the room, hardly making a sound at all, but silencing the rest of the students in his wake. _He looks sick now… _Hermione noticed as she peeked over the top of her book. "Class dismissed!" A cold voice rang out and everyone, though dumbfounded, packed up and quickly exited the classroom.

Everyone in the hall was whispering about the events that had just taken place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry caught sight of Draco. He was being carted off to the hospital wing, blood covering what looked like his chest. "Stop! Did you see that?" Harry sounded scarred. "Draco was…injured. But-

"How?" Ron finished. "Let's just get back to the Common Room." Hermione led the way. All the while Harry thought more deeper and deeper into his theory. _I promised Ron I wouldn't…Still, he can't blame me after Snape's exit and strange re appearance, can he?_ Harry worried.

Once they were back in the Common Room, Hermione announced her leave to the library and Ron and Harry made their way up to their dorm. Ron looked angry. "Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to know!" Harry pleaded as Ron sat on his own bed. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ron grumbled. "Listen, every time you bring this stuff up, the three of us get divided and we don't speak to each other for a while. I just want you to stop for all of our sakes. For our friendship. For us." Ron looked at his feet. Harry moved next to Ron. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered so close to Ron that it made him shudder.

"Apology excepted. Just promise me…" Ron didn't get to finish, for Harry had closed his lips over his.

------------------------

**Author's notes: Okay guys, I have 2 whole books to read in 7 days…so I had to cut it short here. Sorry, look for a major update next Saturday the 27th**


	8. Give In

Ron seemed to accept Harry's kiss as a promise, because in a few moments, he was laying on top of Harry and neither of them had shirts on. "I- I want you so bad." Harry blurted out in between kisses. Harry's hands got tangled in Ron's flaming red hair and he had to admit that Ron had never looked so good. Ron smiled and unbuttoned Harry's pants, discarding them on the floor. He did the same for his own pants and boxers until he was in nothing but socks. "I want you too. Right now." Ron laughed as he leaned forward into another long kiss. Ron's hands explored Harry. One stayed on the raven haired boy's erection, which was being restrained underneath his boxers. Harry whined from longing until Ron took his boxers off for him. Harry moaned a 'thank you' while Ron's tongue invaded his mouth.

Harry chuckled and Ron pulled back. Had he done something wrong? Ron was a furious red and he looked rather awkward straddling Harry. "Aww, you're fine, love. Just a question, though. Who's on top?" Ron got redder still. "I thought...well I guess…I don't know." Ron slumped over a bit. Harry pulled him closer and nibbled his way up the burning collar bone until he got to an ear. The redhead felt a sharp pang of pleasure and his mouth opened wide and his head shot back. Harry let go quickly so that he didn't hurt Ron and his mouth opened wide when he realized that his lover's ear was bleeding a little. "Huh? Oh, don't worry about it…" Ron trailed off and un straddled the emerald eyed boy. Harry whined, but Ron shushed him as he lifted the other boy's legs and held them bent to Harry's chest.

Ron's eyes filled with lust as he examined Harry's current position and he smiled wide. Harry kept his eyes closed as the redhead prepared him; his fingers cold inside of him. Harry jumped when Ron went deep enough and tightened his entrance around Ron's roaming fingers. "Harry…" Ron looked up and chuckled a bit. Ron slowly withdrew his fingers from Harry's pink entrance, which was now a little wider from his explorations.

"Ron!"

"Yes, love?"

"Please…go slow."

"I understand."

"No…it's not….the pain."

"Oh?"

"No. I just want to remember this forever."

"I love you."

Ron didn't wait for an answer, but put his throbbing erection to Harry and started to penetrate him right away. "Ooooh! You git." Harry moaned, exasperated. Ron looked up, and seeing the smile on the other boy's face, decided to continue. When he was inside of Harry, he leaned in to him and started to push and pull, in and out in slow movements. Harry gasped and ran a hand through fiery hair. Ron pressed his mouth to red lips and bit down enough for Harry to bleed. Harry let out a loud moan and gave in to Ron's every temptation. Ron sped up his thrusting and pushed even deeper still as he invaded Harry's mouth, the sour taste of blood lingering.

Harry 's eyes rolled back and his hips rolled into Ron's and he decided that this was the best feeling in the world. Harry had already given up protesting against the redheaded boy and decided that he would never again protest the movements of his lover. _Everything that he's ever done for me was out of love, after all. _Harry moaned louder still as Ron dug deep into him and flicked his tongue, signaling for Harry to join in. Harry's tongue wrapped around his lovers and he tasted his own blood on it. Meanwhile, Harry took his own cock, that was desperate for attention, into his hands.

Ron, or what Harry could see of Ron was beaded in sweat, and it looked like he was trying to hold something in. Ron noticed the raven haired boy pleasuring himself and took his lovers erection in his hands, finishing him in another minute or so. Ron was so close now, Harry could tell by the way he slowly ground into his own hips, deeper and deeper. Ron set off something in his lover and they screamed in unison as Ron emptied himself inside of Harry. Ron collapsed on top of Harry and they lie there for what seemed like an eternity before the red head broke the silence. "I love you" Ron kissed Harry's forehead and they were both sleeping soon after.

------------------------

**Author's notes: Basically just a loooong awaited sex scene to let you guys know that I have returned! New chapters of this and "My Bleeding Hands" coming soon.**


	9. Stay With Me

**Rating: **Rated Mature for same sex "experiences" and language

**Pairing: **Harry and Ron

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of these characters, just the story line. All props to J. K.

Rowling!

------------------------

_God, he looks adorable when he's sleeping _Harry thought as he looked over him again. Red hair all tousled on top of his head. The slow rise and fall of his body as the sun bathed over his pale, freckled skin. Harry reached for his glasses to get a better look at his lover. He had accidentally had pulled the covers low when he got out of bed and now Ron's whole bottom was exposed ( much to Harry's delight ). _He's beautiful _ Harry smiled and decided to wake him. They were already late. _Maybe it's best to just let him sleep. After all…I'll be with him _ Harry stopped his hand short of the red head's shoulder. Just then Ron's eyes flutter open. He yawned.

"Mornin', Harry" his voice was muffled with sleep.

"Morning, Won Won", Harry grinned.

Ron made a face before getting completely out of bed. Harry was already dressed and this made Ron a little self conscious. But still, Ron wrapped his hands around the raven haired boy and ghosted a kiss above Harry's lips. Harry smirked, "I couldn't help but notice how excited you're getting over me." Harry referred to Ron's exposed erection, which was pressed against Harry's trousers and. Ron grinned wide and kissed his lover deep. "What time is it?" Ron broke the kiss. "We're 15 minutes late, now put something on!" Harry suddenly remembered and began to gather up his books and his bag and wand.

"Do we _have_ to go, Harry?"

"Of course! We can't miss another one of Snape's stupid lectures."

"We couldn't just…stay here?"

"Ron-

"Please…Harry."

Ron moved in on the shorter boy again, still in his birthday suit. This time he took Harry's hands and placed them on his bare chest and used his own to grasp Harry's but. "Please?" Ron nuzzled his loves cheeks, which were now burning hot, before nibbling on his right ear.

Harry let out a soft groan. "Nooo… tonight. Tonight. Save it, Ron." Harry backed away slowly and left Ron to dress.

_I hope he's not too upset, _Harry was already on the dungeon hall of his DADA class. Harry was dreading taking the plunge into class, but he couldn't help but wonder if Ron was going to come to class or not. Harry reached for the door knob and held his hand on it for a few moments before knocking with his free hand and letting himself in. The whole class was silent. Harry stared at his feet and waited for the usual 'Potter!' from the front of the room, but it never came. Instead he heard a familiar voice calling him from across the room "Harry, come and sit over here!" Hermione beckoned to him. Harry looked up, quite shocked, and floated his way over to his friend.

"Where's Snape?"

"Good morning!" Hermione sounded a bit agitated.

"Oh, sorry. Morning. Where's Snape?"

"Well, he's out and no one knows why."

"Well where is the sub?" Harry took his seat. "There are none. Filch came by and told us to 'act as civilized as we could' for the remainder of the period and not to worry. Everyone thinks that he's dead or something. After all, Snape would never not show up to class without first alerting us all." Hermione finished, putting down a thick book entitled _Interview with a Warlock _and looked back to Harry. She seemed to be rather interested in something behind him. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh…."

"Is he-"

"He's fine. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Hermione, we should talk."

"Let's get out of here, then."

The two gathered their things and headed for the Library. The walk there was made in silence, all the while Hermione kept the same worried look on her face. Once they were amongst the large rows of bookcases in the back Harry started. "Well last night we….you know." Harry smiled a little and Hermione shook her head slowly "Yes…go on." "Well we had sex. It was amazing, by the way. Anyways, this morning I woke up late and I woke him up to go to class." "And he wanted to stay with you for the day." Hermione finished. "Right. I think I may have really upset him, 'Mione." Harry looked eagerly to Hermione for an answer to his problem.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, he knows that there's school and that this is important to you. And I'm sure that he knows that he'll be able to see you ALL day anyways. Don't worry about it." Hermione reassured him, her face suddenly very smug. "So were you…?"

"Bottom."

------------------------

**Author's notes: Oh my God, you guys! I'm finally updating. CRAP! It's been 4 whole months of school and shows and things to keep me busy. Sorry about the long delay. I've been planning to update, though and now I did. I will continue the story so long as people read and review and stuff! By the way, there was a form on god dedicated to bashing my other story that's posted here, "My Bleeding Hands". It's a Fred/George slash if you haven't read. I felt kind of flattered. So yeah. Here's to a new chapter and a new year!**


	10. The Room of Requirement

As the first lights of morning crept through the window in Harry and Ron's dorm, Harry rose and gave a yawn and a groggy moan. The kind that means "Shit, it's time for class already?" Harry heard a faint snoring sound and turned fast to see Ron, back towards his partner and covers at his feet. _Perfect._ Three days had passed since Hermione and Harry's talk and Ron and Harry had already made up. Twice. Harry tip-toed across the room towards his drawers in search of something to wear.

_What day is it?_ Harry reached for a pair of underwear, but thought better of it. A grin crept ear to ear across the Raven haired boy's face as he crept back towards his bed. Harry lie back down and wrapped his arms around the pale red head and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Ughnnnn.. What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Cla…..class, Harry."

"I think this time it would be better if….if I stayed with you."

"Oh, Harry…" Ron turned to face his lover. "Why are you so wonderful to me?" Ron whispered as he drew Harry closer. Ron rested his head on the top of the black mop that belonged to The Boy Who Lived. Harry rolled left, playfully pulling the freckled boy on top of him. Harry looked up longingly at Ron, who crossed is arms and grinned wide.

"Tease" a voice called from the doorway.

"Holy-!" Ron fell fast and hard off of Harry and onto the floor. "Bloody hell!" Ron grabbed a pillow and covered himself before looking for the culprit of this sexual crime against him.

"HERMIONE!" Ron's cheeks were now scarlet.

"Get finished and-

"Mion-

"FINISHED AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."

"But Harry and I decided to sleep in this morning. Why do you have to ruin this for me!"

"We've got a situation. **I don't care what you've decided**, THIS IS OBVIOUSLY MORE SERIOUS!"

They finished in unison. Before Ron could open his mouth to retaliate any further, Hermione was out the door and Ron and Harry were alone again. Ron heard what sounded like a muffled cry and looked to Harry. He was laughing. _Damn her. _

"Merlin's Ghost, that was embarrassing."

"More like adorable. Come **here" **Harry grabbed Ron's arms and hoisted him back onto the bed. Harry smiled and pulled Ron back on top of him. Ron straddled him and gave a puzzled look.

"**Ron!"**

"Okay, okay!" Ron chuckled and hesitated just a little bit longer before closing the gap between them. Ron started to kiss the emerald eyed beauty, but instead gently bit his lovers' lower lip. Harry moaned softly and shot his hands out; groping at every inch of Ron's naked body. Ron had moved from Harry's lips to his neck, which he was now playfully licking and biting and sucking and kissing.

Harry's hands found the freckled boy's erection and settled. Harry suddenly flipped the red head onto his back and ran his hand quickly up and down his length. Rom moaned with pleasure as Harry took his member into his mouth. Harry swirled his tongue and flicked the tip as a slow stream of pre-cum oozed into his mouth. Ron arched his back and moaned and entangled a hand in unruly, raven hair.

"Harry!" Ron moaned as he released into Harry's mouth, who willingly took in the hot, sticky, salty mess and swallowed.

Afterwards, Harry and Ron lay next to each other, Ron stroking his lovers stomach.

"Do we really have to?" he asked. Harry sighed heavily and nodded.

The two were dressed within 30 minutes.

Ron and Harry headed quietly down to the Gryffindor common room. They calmed when they saw that no one was there save Hermione and themselves.

"Could you two have taken ANY longer?" Hermione sounded a bit angry.

"Well-

"Don't answer that." She said. "We have more important matters to attend to. Sit down, you two", Hermione motioned to a couple of overstuffed chairs and a couch next to her. When the boys were seated she continued. "So Malfoy has gone off of the map again." Ron sighed heavily. "Shut up. I think I may know where he's been hiding." Hermione smiled, almost self satisfactory.

"Well?" the boys asked in unison.

"Cute. Well, I've been studying his footsteps on the map for the past couple of days", Hermione lay the Marauders map on the table in front of them. " and they seem to disappear right about…here!" As Hermione spoke these words and pointed, Malfoys' footsteps re-emerged from the spot, seemingly out of thin air.

"The Room of Requirement!" Harry's eyes lit up, "I knew he was up to something!"

"Yes, now it's only a question of what he's been doing in there for so long." Hermione cut back in.

Footsteps sounded just outside of the common room painting and two familiar, engaged voices. "Sounds like Snape!" Ron looked grave. "Quickly, up to your dorms! Stay hidden!" Hermione whispered. They all ran back to their rooms quickly and quietly.

When they were back in their dormitory, Harry plastered his ear to the door in hopes of hearing the conversation below.

"Har-

"Shhh! Merlin! He's talking to Malfoy!"

"In our room?"

"Exactly, now be quiet!" Harry tried to shush Ron. _But how did he get over here so fast? It's like he was - _

The voices grew louder and then suddenly soft. Footsteps headed slowly up the stairs toward Harry and Ron. A whisper and a mumble. Harry moved carefully back towards his bed and Ron fumbled through Harry's belongings for something. The intruders were at the door now.

Snapes' voice sounded at last.

"There's nobody there."

"Are you sure? I could swear-"

"Positive."

The footsteps retreated and Harry and Ron waited for what seemed like hours until they dared to speak again.

Harry's scar was on fire and he was huddled in the corner screaming by the time Ron saw him.

"Are you okay?" Ron sounded.

The door flew open. Ron jumped up, wand at the ready. "Dean? Seamus?". The two boys bounded into the room, wands raised. "What's going on here? We heard a commotion and...Harry!?" Seamus ran to Harry's side, who was now slipping in and out of conciousness, screaming and thrashing about. "Someone call Madam Pomphrey!" Called out a voice that harry recognized as Rons.


	11. Hospital bed

**Author's Notes- Upon reading a review and re-reading a chapter that I forgot to edit...i decided to rewrite it a bit. My new beta hasnt responded to the email about this one yet..but I figured with chapter 12 preview up, I should make this make sense. The italicized text is Harry's dream. Please review and let me know if this clears things up.**

------------------------

_ A flash of green light. The whispers of a horrible curse. Snape. _

"Will he wake up soon?"

"He's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ron. Yes."

_I just couldn't forget the first time I laid eyes on him. Messy, black hair and shimmering emerald eyes held me captive. A curious smile danced in his eyes and touched his cheeks as he stepped onto the train. Incredible. _

"I don't think I could bear to loose him, ya know?"

"Oh, Ron."

_Thin fingers touched mine and I panicked. Two long hands grappled with mine as I struggled to break free from his grip. His black, greasy hair fell shoulder length and beside him stood that blonde weasel, laughing. Where was Ron? Why wasn't he there anymore?_

_The map._

_I tried as hard as I could to reach my wand, but that bastard Snape wouldn't let loose his grip on me. Malfoy was out of my sight, still searching franticly for something. I looked to my side and saw Ron's body laying lifelessly on the ground and I tried with all of my remaining strength to break free of Snape's grasp. He held me still, eyes glazed over and I felt a sharp stabbing in my forehead._

"…."

_I screamed and pushed forward at Snape, who stayed his position, eyes glazed over as if…he was reading my mind! His eyes suddenly darted from side to side and then honed in on me. He tried to say something. Well…I think that he did say something. That's when I noticed that my hearing was lost. I tried my hardest to read his lips but nothing came of it. _

"Is Harry going to wake up soon?"

"You should go and get some rest, Ron."

"How can I-

"_Go and get some rest_. I'll keep an eye on Harry. Besides, visiting hours are almost over."

_ I stared at his mouth a bit longer and suddenly I heard a strange hissing. A hissing that I soon realized was coming from Snape. I listened harder. Malfoy…taken…..Death….worry."_

_Was he trying to warn me? A flash of green light, and… _

Harry shot up out of his bed, sweating heavily and gasping for air. "Harry!" Ron rushed over and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. Harry looked around the room, alert and confused. "Oh, Harry, we were so worried about you", Hermione sat on the far edge of the hospital bed, a touch of desperation in her voice. Harry sighed heavily and returned the hug from Ron, who was still holding him. "I love you."


	12. Stakeouts and Makeouts

**Author Notes- Here's the full version of Chapter 12. I went back and edited the last two chapters. The differences between reality and imagination are not clear in chapter 10, but it's explained in this chapter that Snape was never really in the dormitory with Ron and Harry.**

------------------------

It had been nearly a week since the incident in the Dormitories and Harry once again found himself wandering the dark corridors of the castle. Under the safety of his invisibility cloak, he found himself standing in front of the Slytherin Portrait hole. Again.

"I don't understand. Harry…Snape was never here. Are you sure you didn't just…**dream** any of that?" Hermione had insisted.

"NO!" Harry was growing frustrated and he could tell that his friends were just worried about him, but he knew that there was something else going on. Hermione and Ron admitted to seeing Snape and Draco's name markers on the Map near or in the room of requirement that day. _Why can't they remember anything else? _Harry had asked himself over and over. Or _If it was a dream, what does it mean?_

So here he was, just like last night and the night before that. Sitting outside of the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon. Waiting. For what even he didn't know. _Draco's marker is STILL missing!_ Harry thought, frustrated as he stared down at the Map. _Maybe he's still in the room of requirements. _Harry had waited for Draco to return to his common room every night that week, hoping to ambush him and question him about that day.

It was well past midnight when Harry started walking back to Gryffindor tower. "Flabbergasters", Harry muttered and startled the Fat Lady open. Harry crossed the common room and quietly made his way to the boys dormitories. Harry glanced at the clock - 3am - and then over to his best mates bed. _He must've got tired of waiting up. Again._ Harry stuffed the cloak and the map back under his four poster and took off his glasses before crawling under the covers. _There has to be a reason…there has to be. _Harry ran over the facts again in his head again before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned loud and ignored his freckled friend's desperate attempts at waking him. Shaking. Shaking. Calling.

"FINE!" Harry sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes before focusing on Ron - who looked quite discouraged. "I'm sorry, Ron. I…"

"- Had a late night. I know. I waited for you until two. Again."

Harry let out a long sigh and then made his way out of his bed. Ron stood watching as Harry gathered his school robes and books. Harry glanced at the clock and saw that breakfast was already half over. "I'm gonna shower. I'll meet up with you in Divination, yeah?" Harry placed a quick kiss on Ron's mouth before hurrying to the bathroom. "Harry…" Ron headed down to breakfast.

-------------------

When Ron arrived at Breakfast looking quite distraught, it was no surprise that Hermione grilled him on Harry's condition. "He's fine." Ron said as he shoveled scrambled eggs onto his plate. "And you?" Hermione ventured. "I'm fine. Just a bit…tired. Not like Harry, mind. I'm tired of Harry blowing me off, or not getting in until late. I feel like I'm losing my best friend. My boyfriend." Ron finished, and sat with his plate untouched. He had a sudden loss of appetite. "I'm sorry. I bet if we just **talked** to Draco, then-". "As if he'll let you do that! Harry hates Malfoy." Ron sounded offended. "I know that. I'm just saying that maybe there's a rational explanation for all of this. And once we've heard what Malfoy has to say, then Harry can stop…staking out, or whatever he's been doing." Hermione sounded strangely satisfied with her plan.

"I guess it's worth a try", Ron said, feeling suddenly hungry again.

-------------------

Nozzle. Water. Everywhere.

Harry stood, facing the shower head, feeling the weight of the water on his face. It was warm and soothing to his too-tired body. "Nghhh.." Harry let out a deep groan as he washed himself, his hand slipping over his growing sex. Harry couldn't stand to be around Ron this way. All he could think of since the day in the infirmary was Draco. Draco every time he shut his eyes, which resulted in dreams about the blond git. Dreams that were…rather different from what he expected.

Lost in his blasphemous daydreams, Harry ran a hand over his member to discover that he was fully erect. _Not again. Why not Ron!? Why is this happening to me…_ Harry moaned aloud as he complied with his teenage hormones and started to slowly stroke himself. The warm, wet water felt amazing. As he used the slick of the soap to pleasure himself he imagined Draco _…no, Ron!_ on his knees and taking him into his mouth. One pale hand help tight to his hip as the other gripped the base of his shaft. A tongue traveled over his head and then, in one swift movement, Draco had taken all of him into his mouth and Harry's eyes shot open. Harry moaned Draco's name as he came, spurting his essence onto the walls of the shower. He watched as it went down the drain and hung his head, defeated. _I have to talk to him._

-------------------

Harry met Ron in Divination that morning, looking quite dreadful. Professor Trelawney passed out books "_Crystal Balls: The seers eyes"_ and gave them each a crystal ball. Harry was surprised to see that when he looked into his, he saw a faint green glow. Ron had seen it also, so Harry knew that he wasn't going completely crazy. "Usually whatever she puts us up to is an obvious hoax…" Harry said as Ron flipped through the book to find out what it might mean. "There's nothing in the book…" Ron started.

"AH! I see at least **some** of my students have the gift!" professor Trelawney crossed the room, her eyes fixated on the crystal ball in front of the two boys. "Tell me, what do you see?" Her bug-like eyes were shifting behind her glasses from one to the other as they explained. "Ah, yes, yes, this is good! The glowing in the ball simply signifies a strong connection between the seers, or in this case, the two of you!" the professor explained aloud. Ron felt the heat of an all too obvious blush creep up his neck and cheeks and ears. Harry smiled and took his boyfriends hand under the table. For the first time in a week Harry felt easy.

-------------------

After Divination the two of them headed down to the Library hand in hand to meet Hermione for free period. "You two look cheery". Hermione didn't look up from her notes as they sat down across from her. "Why wouldn't we be?" Harry gave Ron's hand a squeeze under the table and then suddenly dislodged his hand from his boyfriends. Ron gave a slight groan at this, but Harry had a better idea. The concentrated look on Harry's face soon turned into a wicked grin as he slowly rubbed his hand over the crotch of the red heads faded jeans. Harry was now vaguely aware of the bushy haired girl talking across from them. He nodded every so often and picked up on key words, "Snape….Draco….Holidays…..okay?" while Ron was struggling to keep in control of his now growing erection and say things like "Okay…yeah….right!".

"Are you two even listening to any of this!?" Hermione kicked at Harry's arm from under the table, successfully tearing the two apart. " 'Mione!" Ron banged his head on the table.

"Anyways, I want you to keep an eye on Draco over the holidays."

_Oh, yeah!_ Harry bounced with nervous excitement. He had been too caught up in all of this Half Blood Prince business to even realize how close the approaching winter holidays were. _Only a week more_, Harry thought. _A week more and Ron and I will have the Tower all to ourselves! _Ron had owled his mother last week to make sure that it was okay that he stay at Hogwarts this Christmas with Harry, who had no one to come home to. "Harry can come along too, dear!" Molly had insisted. It wasn't until Ron had explained to the persistent Weasley that Harry had been injured and was having visions and night terrors that she gave in. "Alright! Just stay out of trouble!" She had told him. "I'll be sending you and Harry's gifts on Christmas morning!" Harry's day was definitely improving.

Hermione spoke on, "And for God's sake, Harry, **please** discontinue whatever it is you've been doing at night! I heard some of the Slytherins talking in Muggle Studies today and apparently one or two of them have spotted you-"

"WHAT? But I've had the cloak on every time I went down there…" Harry tried to think back. True, Harry was getting taller and the cloak didn't quite cover all of his feet…

"Yes, Harry", Hermione continued, " and Ron, you keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, I will." Ron said. "Boys are such fiends sometimes…" Hermione continued to mutter to herself as she returned to her notes. When he was sure she wasn't listening, Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Sure, Harry, I'll keep an eye on you. An eye and a hand." Harry stifled a laugh and nudged Ron as he got up from his chair. "Hey, Hermione, we'll see you in Potions, yes?" Harry didn't wait for an answer and he and Ron bounded out of the library, ignoring the "shhhhh's" that followed them out.

------------------------

**Author Notes- This chapter ended kind of abruptly...but don't worry, Chapter 13 is already written and I'll post it in a week or so. Till then, please review and let me know what you think about all of the chapter updates and continuity issues.**


End file.
